


Fire & Hope

by DVNTYRCS



Series: Between You, me, and the Universe [2]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DVNTYRCS/pseuds/DVNTYRCS
Summary: This is the sequel to Between You, Me, and the Universe. It is highly suggested you read that first if you hadn't already.





	1. 5

**Author's Note:**

> Calm Before the Storm, Between You, Me, and the Universe, and this story is part of the same universe just at different points in time.

Adena had just returned from her overnight business trip in DC. She caught the first train home that morning, dying to be in her own bed. She had learned to sleep anywhere at any time during her first decade of traveling and living internationally. But since settling down with Kat, she finds it hard to sleep without her, especially when away from home. The yellow taxi pulled up to the brownstone. She paid the taxi, grabbed the mail from the box, and headed upstairs. 

She locked the door behind her, dropped her keys on the hallway table. She rolled her suitcase off to the side, out of the middle of the hall. She called out to her wife, “Kat joon,” as she leafed through the mail. “More bills,” she mumbled as she saw an electric, gas, and telephone bill but the last envelope made her heart race. It was from immigration. She tossed the bills on the table and opened the immigration envelope with haste, careful not to rip the letter itself.

Adena removed the letter and took a deep cleansing breath before unfolding and reading it. She and Kat discussed what their options were in the event Adena was deported. They hoped it wouldn’t come to that but they had a short-term plan. It had been eight years since risking it all to come to New York to be with Kat. Eight years of applying for different types of visas and extensions. Getting married gave her more paperwork and hoops to jump over. Now everything that she has built over the last 8 years could be in jeopardy. “Ms. Adena El Amin-Edison …” As she read on, her eyes began to well, “It’s over.”

“Kat” she called once more with urgency. She heard “Baby” come from the bedroom in response. Adena raced into the bedroom nearly colliding with her smiling wife, forced to grab her waist to steady them both. The artist blurted, “My green card has been approved. I’m a permanent resident. We don’t have to worry about me having to leave anymore.” 

Adena’s news was like music to Kat’s ears. Kat wrapped her arms around Adena’s neck and brought her in for a passionate kiss. When the kiss broke, Kat gazed lovingly into her wife’s eyes. She reached for her cell phone and placed it in video mode. She wanted to remember this moment. “Dilaam what are you doing?” Adena’s dark eyes sparkling with joy with her hands resting on her hips.

“I want to capture this moment.” Kat dragged Adena into the master bathroom while angling the camera to catch both of them. The artist needed time to register the floor littered with empty pregnancy test boxes and the various positive results lined up on the sink. “I’m pregnant.” 

…….

“Is it strange that my response to you telling me you’re pregnant is me wanting to make love to you?” Adena said while ushering Kat back into the bedroom. Her hands pulled Kat forward by her pajama pants.

“You had the same response the first time.” They stopped when the back of Adena’s calves bumped against the mattress. “Apparently, me knocked up is your kink.”

“You’re my everything,” Adena brought her wife further into her body. She was leaning in for a kiss before her mind jumped to their unborn child and detoured, frustrating Kat. “We have to make you an appointment with the ob/gyn.” She reached for her phone. 

Kat had other ideas and took it from her, sliding it back it to the end table. “First things first,” Kat began to remove Adena’s cashmere sweater. Then her hands expertly removed her wife’s belt and unbuttoned her pants without having to look down or fumble. She had this done many times, on any given day she could undress Adena blindfolded. She could see how amused the woman before her was, enjoying the fact she was taking control. “I missed you in bed this morning.”

“Yeah?” The artist watched her bra drop to the floor after Kat unhooked it from the back and promptly relieved her of it.

“I woke up so horny, I wanted to touch myself.” Kat kneeled in front of her wife.

Adena looked down with a glint in her eye. “Did you?” Her curiosity sufficiently peaked. 

“No.” Kat gripped the edges of Adena’s slacks and underwear, “I’d rather you touch me instead,” and yanked down.


	2. 8

Two weeks ago the doctor ran a blood test to confirm Kat’s pregnancy and prescribed her prenatal vitamins. This morning her first sonogram was scheduled. 

Kat reached out for Adena’s hand as she reclined on the examination table. They were waiting for her doctor. 

The physician knocked and walked into the room. “Good morning, Kat, Adena.” Dr. Roberts was the same doctor she had when pregnant with Jahan. They liked her and she was well-versed in Kat’s medical history. “Alright let's see how far along you are.” She adjusted the positioning of Kat’s gown to make her abdomen visible.

The artist watched Dr. Roberts take a thick tube of lubricant and squeeze onto Kat’s lower abdomen. Kat’s muscles recoiled in protest from the cold substance. The doctor then took the wand and began sliding it back and forth over her pelvis.

Kat could never make heads or tails of those images so early in her pregnancy so she watched the doctors face for clues. She tensed up when the doctor furrowed her brow. Her grip on Adena’s hand unconsciously tightened. “What is it?” asked Kat.

“Doctor?” Adena was now worried. 

The doctor rotated the monitor towards the couple. She held firm the position of the wand and used her other hand to point at a section of the image. “You see, here.” 

The women’s eyes narrowed on an oval pattern.

Dr. Roberts pointed to one section of the screen and then moved the wand a little more to the left and pointed and to a different section of the screen “and here. These are your babies.”

“Babies, as in more than one?” Kat’s face held disbelief while Adena’s wore wide smiles and shining eyes. 

“Twins.” Adena looked down at Kat as she kissed her hand. 

“Fraternal, approximately 8 weeks and both look to be developing well. And as you already know, It's too early to determine the sex.”

Adena stared at the monitor .“Love, can you believe it?” 

The pregnant woman was stunned into silence, only shaking her head in response. 

……..

Kat was sitting on the couch at home with her back against the armrest and her bare legs thrown over Adena’s lap. 

“You’ve been quiet since the doctor’s office.” It left Adena feeling uneasy. “I know something is not right.” Kat held an imperceptible look that led the woman to take a deep breathe and level her sight at her wife. “Do you regret getting pregnant?” She watched Kat’s face morph into a frown.

“I love you but don’t you ever say that to me again.”

The artist was relieved. “Then help me understand.”

Kat moved to straddle Adena’s thighs and plastered on a smile. She wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck and looked down into her brown eyes. “I’m fine. Everything is fine.”

This did little to assuage her worry. “Why are you lying to me?” 

Kat leaned forward and pressed her forehead into her wife's and closed her eyes. “I don't want to worry you. You’re so happy.” She hadn’t seen her this overjoyed since her first pregnancy. 

“We're in this together, remember.” Adena’s hands snaked around Kat’s waist resting on the back of her hips. “I want to know when something is bothering you.” 

Kat contemplated what Adena said and decided to drop the facade. She removed herself from her wife and returned to her previous sitting position. “The doctor called this a high-risk pregnancy.”

Adena jumped in, now understanding. “Dr. Roberts was clear that all multiple births are considered high risk. There’s nothing specific about this pregnancy that makes it more high risk.” Adena rubbed her legs as reassurance. “We have a plan and she’ll be monitoring you and the babies closely.” 

Kat heard what the doctor said but she couldn't shake the uneasiness that settled in her spirit. She thought she dealt with it in therapy but that fear was creeping back in. “I won't...I can't go through that again.” Losing Jahan almost broke them but it almost killed her. “I can't lose another child.”

Adena held her wife impossibly close as she remembered finding Kat in the nursery unconscious on the floor. She never admitted to trying to harm herself, only to needing to sleep but Adena had her suspicions. She prayed those days were long behind them.“Hey, we're going to be okay.” She laid a hand on Kat’s stomach. “All of us.” 

And on cue, her stomach began to growl. “Speaking of all of us, we’re hungry.” 

Adena checked her watch. “Dinner will be ready in another 40 minutes. Do you want a snack?”

“I can wait.”

“The doctor said you’ll have to take in more calories. What do you want? I’ll get it.”

“Yogurt and honey.” Kat's eyes lit up and she cheezed “Ooh and granola if we have anymore.” 

Adena leaned in and kissed her. She then extracted herself from underneath Kat’s legs and headed to the kitchen. “You waiting on me, I like this,” she heard Kat tease from the couch. Throwing a smile over her shoulder, Adena grinned “I know you do.”

“Hey, babe...”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m not ready to tell people yet.”

“Okay.”

……………………


	3. 12

Adena came home from the studio to find Kat passed out on the couch. She was freshly showered and wearing her pajamas. The woman checked her watched, it was little after 5:30 pm. She must have left work early. On any given day, she will get home closer to 6 or 7 pm. She wondered if the reason she was home early was because she didn’t feel well. The artist crossed the distance between them and sat on the edge of the couch. She rubbed her back and ran the back of her hand of her wife’s cheek, smoothing back her curly hair. “Atashe Delam.” 

Kat stirred, mumbling “You’re home.” She sat up slowly. It took her a moment to get her bearings.

“Just now. How are you feeling?”

“Like I can use another 2 hours of sleep and a burger. Tell me you have a burger.” 

“I don't have a burger.” 

Kat pouted. 

“But because I know my wife so well.” Adena points up and the doorbell rings. “I ordered the burger.”

“Thank you.” Kat angles her head down towards her stomach. “Mommy did good with marrying this one.” 

Adena retrieves the food and unloads it in the kitchen.

A sluggish Kat got up and walked to the kitchen to eat. 

“Go ahead and eat I'm going to take a shower.” 

“I'll wait for you,” Kat mumbled with a mouth full of fries. 

Adena laughed, “I know you're hungry, eat.” 

Kat was taking a huge bite out of her burger before she finished that statement if the accompanying moans were any proof. 

“I love you,” Kat managed in between bites.

“I love you too” Adena replied. 

“I was talking to the burger, babe.”


	4. 16

“Kat, honey, wake up.” Kat looked to be in the throes of a bad dream. Adena couldn't make out her incoherent murmurings but tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. 

A few more “Kats” and her eyes blinked open. 

Adena gave her time to settle into consciousness before asking, “Did you have a bad dream?” She knew Kat’s dreams had been more vivid since the pregnancy. 

“Jahan.” She didn't have to say much beyond that. Adena knew how dreaming about their daughter usually went one of two ways for her. 

“Do you want to tell me about it?” If she didn't want to talk, it usually meant an emotional day lies ahead. Those days were far and few in-between over the past year but today and tomorrow wasn't any day. Today was her birthday. 

“She would have been three.” 

Adena laid down on her side with a hand tucked underneath her head and the other entwined with Kat's as she listened.

“She was talking and laughing telling me all sorts of things as we rocked together in her chair.” Kat sniffled and smiled through her tears. “She was in love with that chair.” Kat cupped her wife's cheek as Adena’s eyes misted. “She said she's excited to a have a brother and sister.”

“A brother and sister?”

Kat nodded. They both were amused because they didn't know the sex of the twins yet. 

“She took my hand and walked me over to a crib. I looked in and there were two babies. When I looked down again she was gone.“ Kat took a deep shaky breath. “I'm going to take flowers over there this morning.”

“I'm going with you.” 

“Don't you have a meeting this morning?” 

“Nothing that can't wait.”

……..

While Kat showered, Adena took the opportunity to call her manager.

“Firuze I need you to push back or reschedule the meeting with the MoMA director.” 

“Adena this meeting was hard to get. I can't guarantee you will get a second chance.” 

“Kat and I are going to the cemetery.”

The manager knew this was a delicate topic but she also knew the importance of this meeting. “Adena is there any way…”

“Firuze, don't!” Adena glanced at the closed bathroom door and thought about Kat and Jahan. “Not today.”

Adena rarely used such a stern voice with her. It was cutting and let her know that the conversation was done. “How are you and Kat?” 

The artist could hear the concern in her friend’s voice. “Nothing is wrong if that’s what you’re asking, in fact, the opposite. Kat’s pregnant.” Since finding out her wife was pregnant again she made a promise to never place her work before her family. 

“Congratulations, my friend. I didn't realize you two were trying.”

“Yeah, we wanted to make sure she and the babies were okay before telling anyone.”

“Babies?” 

“Twins.” 

Firuze could hear the smile through the phone. “This is great news. You deserve to be happy. You both do.”

“Firuze, I don't expect miracles. Do what you can.”

“Consider it done.”

……..

 

The women stood at the gravesite together holding hands. 

Kat handed over the bouquet to Adena and kneeled to clean away old flowers and leaves. When finished Adena handed her back the fresh arrangement to be placed. When satisfied she stood with a hand from her wife. 

Kat leaned into Adena’s body and held her. Adena began to pray in Farsi and Kat closed her eyes. As the prayer closed, Kat could only think of her dream. “It all felt real. She felt real.” She remembered the weight of a small body on her lap, leaning into her chest. Her arms ached with want but she tried to push away that feeling. 

“She was real.”

“Thank you for coming with me.”

“I wish you wouldn't do that. You're my wife. This is our child.” There was no anger, only hurt. “Of course I want to be here with you. You don't have to thank me.”

“I didn't mean it like that.” 

Adena could see Kat felt blindsided. “It's just when you say things like that it sounds as if you don’t expect much from me. I know, I didn't handle things well before but I'm not going anywhere. You and our children are my life.”

“Adena, I depend on you for so much. I expect you to love me and our family. I expect you to be there when we need you and I expect you to cook most of the time.” Adena cracked a small smile. “But we manage our grief in different ways and I've learned not to expect you to need what I need. So when I thank you, it's not because I expect so little. I want you to know I appreciate you because you don't have to be here. I don't want you to feel taken for granted, ever.”

“I’m sorry, I guess today hit me harder than I anticipated.” Between crying in bed this morning with Kat and snapping at Firuze, she was feeling raw and out of sorts.

“It's okay. That's why we have each other.” Kat took both of her wife's hand into her own. “It's okay for you to have bad days. This is a hard day.”

Adena didn't realize this was something she needed to hear until she walked into Kat's arms and began to cry.


	5. 18

Sutton caught up with Kat after her team meeting walking out of the conference room. “Hey, you ready for lunch? I’m sending my assistant on a sushi run, my treat.”

“Ooh that sounds tempting but I think I’m going to go another way”

“You love Nakazawa.” Sutton noticed Kat had been very unlike Kat lately. The excuses not to drink, the sluggishness, and the weird lunch orders. The last time she acted this way was… Sutton eyed her friend closely. The oversized sweater, the small bulge of her belly. How didn’t she notice before? “Bitch, Are you pregnant?”

“Shhhhhhhh.” Kat grabbed her bestie by the arm and dragged her into her office and shut the door. While everyone could see them, they couldn’t hear them. 

“Oh my god, you are.” 

“I am.” Her face was beaming.

“Oh honey, this is wonderful.” She hugged her tight, “I’m so happy for you and Adena.”

“Am I showing that much? The doctor said I would show earlier with twins.” 

“Two little people, wow.”

“I know. Sutton, please don’t say anything to anyone. We aren’t telling people yet”.

“Of course.” Sutton took a seat with a smirk. “But you know what this means...Shower time.”

“Please, I don’t want a baby shower.” She remembered her father breaking down the crib and changing table to pack away. Her mother took on packing up the clothing and gifts to donate. She couldn’t, it was all too much. 

Her bestie scoffed. “Who said anything about a baby shower? After the babies are born. I’m throwing you a ‘Mommy Shower.” 

“A mommy shower?” She couldn’t deny her interest was piqued.

Sutton could tell her old friend was skeptical. “Hey, why does the baby get all the gifts? They can’t appreciate it and lets face it, it’s the parents that do all the work. So shouldn’t they get gifts they can actually use?”

“You know, that actually makes sense.” 

“Now that that’s settled, how about Thai for lunch since sushi is out?” 

“Thai works.” Kat watched Sutton stand and head to her office. “Hey, Sutton.”

The brunette stopped at the doorway, “Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

……………………

 

“So Sutton knows.” Kat dropped her purse on the coffee table. 

Adena was sitting on the couch editing her latest work on her MacBook pro. “I thought we weren’t telling people yet.” 

“She figured it out. I guess it’s going to be unavoidable soon enough.” She ran a hand over her baby bump and took a deep breath. It was growing so fast. “Since Sutton knows we should call our parents and tell them.” 

“Firuze knows.” Adena placed the laptop on the coffee table. “I had to tell her.” 

Kat narrowed her gaze at her wife as she took off her coat and hung it up. 

“She needed to know.”

Kat didn’t care about that. She began sniffing the air. “What’s that smell?”

Kat approached her wife and sat next to her suspecting to find evidence of betrayal. “Kiss me.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Kiss me.”

Adena’s eyebrow quirked, “Why?” 

“Since when do you need a reason to kiss me?” Kat challenged. 

The artist smiled. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“And your avoiding.”

“Fine.” Adena leaned in and pressed her lips to her wife’s for a chaste kiss. When she began to pull away she felt a hand cup the back of her head deepening the kiss. Without thinking she opened her mouth and felt the swipe of tongue. 

Kat jerked away. “I knew it. How could you?” She pouted, “You promised.” 

“It was there, Firuze offered, and I was hungry.”

“I can't believe you ate nachos without me.”

“Our babies are making you superhuman. It's unsettling.”

“My superpower isn't all that it's cracked up to be. Try riding the subway with it. I'd rather be able to teleport.”


	6. 24

Kat had no earthly idea why she was as horny as she was. Her libido was off the charts even for her. She didn’t feel sexy and attractive but her hormones were all over the place. She felt like a beached whale in heat. She hated it but on a side note, Adena was giving her some of the best orgasms of her life. She felt bad, knowing she was wearing her wife out. She didn’t experience anything like this with her first pregnancy. 

“I’ve been more sexually aroused than normal.” Kat disclosed to her doctor.

“Well, that’s not unheard of.”

“I was wondering if it was safe to…” 

“Sex is totally fine.”

She already knew that. What she really wanted to know was, “What about a strap-on?”

Adena looks at her and she thinks Adena is embarrassed by the look in her eyes but she needed to know. She didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks but she also needed relief in a way she didn’t think possible. 

“As long as you listen to your body and know your limits, I don’t see why not. Just make sure all accoutrement is sterile as possible.”

She could have sworn Adena exhaled in relief when the doctor gave them the all clear.

……...

Kat was setting the table as Adena walked in. 

“Something smells good. Did you cook?” Adena scanned the stove but nothing was there.

“No, I'm busy forming humans in my body.” Kat gave a cheeky smile as she opened up her arms, putting her protruding belly on full display. “I'm not cooking anything.” 

“You're going to milk this for all it's worth, aren’t you?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Kat sat down the dill rice, falafels, tabbouleh, hummus, and kifta on the table. “I ordered takeout from your favorite Persian restaurant.”

“Thank you. I know how difficult it can be to pull up an app and place an order.”

Kat scowled, “You must not want to eat.”

Adena smiled and turned up her accent. “You know I’m only joking, mon coeur.” 

Kat rolled her eyes.

“Kheyli doost-et daaram.” She really didn’t want to sleep on the couch tonight. 

“Sit down so we can eat.”

 

After dinner, Adena ran a nice hot bubble bath for Kat and helped her into the bath. 

Kat sank into the tub, enjoying the warmth of the water on her skin. “Can you pass me my phone?”

“No, the point of this is for you to relax and not to work. So relax.”

The restless woman reached out and caressed her wife’s thigh. “I can relax faster if you join me.”

The artist grinned knowing where that would lead. “You really do have a hard time doing nothing, don’t you?” 

Adena left Kat to luxuriate in her bath and to ready the bedroom. She noticed her wife was having a harder time sleeping as the pregnancy progressed. So she researched natural ways to help improve her sleeping. She read aromatherapy could help and made a point to pick up some lavender and sandalwood essential oils on the way home. She lit a few tea light candles placing them under the oil diffusers choosing lavender for tonight to see how Kat responds. She lit a few more candles to set low lighting.

Adena took a quick shower in the second bathroom, currently the guest bathroom, but soon to be their kids. Upon returning to the bedroom she placed on her underwear and began moisturizing her skin. Soon after, Kat emerged from the bathroom in her robe. She smelled the lavender immediately, “that smells nice.” She went to dresser drawer to retrieve a sleeping shirt. She was about to dress when Adena stopped her with a hand. “Get in bed. I’m going to give you a massage.”

“Oh, okay.” Kat relieved herself of her robe and got into the turned down bed. “How are we going to do this?” She couldn’t comfortably lay on her stomach. 

“Lay on your back.” Adena poured some oil in her hand and started on Kat’s feet. She began to massage putting the right amount of pressure on her arches and heels and dragging her thumbs up to her toes. Kat was reveling in the feeling as she closed her eyes. Once she completed both feet, she worked on her calves, and continued up her body and asked her to turn on her side when it was time to access her back. 

Her hands felt like magic to Kat as she massaged her entire back, taking her time before finishing on her neck, shoulders, and base of her skull. When all done she was sufficiently relaxed. She could have easily fallen to sleep if it wasn’t for the warm naked body pressed into her back. Kat reached back and pulled Adena’s hand from her shoulder to around her chest. She kissed her hand and thanked her.

Kat thought Adena read her mind when she began softly caressing her breasts.

They have grown bigger but has been painful at times. “Are you still sensitive?” her wife asked. 

“A little.” 

Adena knew she would keep the breast play to a minimum as she continued to gently cup her breasts. There was a kiss to Kat’s shoulder and neck that elicited a light moan. 

“Do you want me to put it on?” Adena asked in a sultry voice.

Kat’s “Yes” response was breathless.

Adena broke contact long enough to roll to her side of the bed and to slide a rectangular size wooden box from underneath. She opened it and removed the black leather harness and dildo from the velvet interior. It didn’t take long for her to put it on and adjust it to her liking. 

Kat felt Adena pressed against her once again, spooning her from the back. This time with a noticeable difference. Kat, momentarily, laid flat on her back to kiss her wife. 

Adena hovered over her, moving her lips against her wife’s careful not place any unnecessary pressure on her stomach. Everything about Kat was soft and smelled of lavender. The kiss intensified as they continued. Tongues became entangled as Kat combed her fingers through Adena’s hair to pull her further into her mouth. 

Adena’s right hand began to travel the length of Kat’s body until it reached her center. She circled her inner thigh before dipping a finger, then two into her warm, wet core. Kat’s chest heaved the more aroused she became. Low moans slip with ease from her lips. The pregnant woman eventually signaled she was ready for the appendage by grabbing hold and pulling before pushing it back against her love’s center creating stimulating friction. 

Adena gave a slight nudge and Kat rolled back to her side. The artist slipped a leg in between Kat’s thighs and allowed her to position the dildo at her entrance. Open mouth kisses peppered her shoulders and neck, a soft hand lightly massaged her breasts, and the dildo began to slowly enter Kat. 

Adena moved slow and with care initially allowing Kat to set the pace. They moved as one as Kat begin moaning aloud and increasing the pace. Kat was getting close, she felt it in the increased tightening and resistance of every thrust. Adena found herself getting close as well with every thrust and sound emanating from her wife. Adena hooked Kat’s leg to raise it higher and allow her better access. She knew she had the best angle when Kat’s moans become more guttural with resounding sounds of “yes” and a well-timed “fuck me.” 

Adena expertly switched positions knowing they both were close. She slid a pillow underneath Kat’s hips as she laid on her back, giving her a little elevation as Adena re-entered her from the front in between her legs. 

Kat watched her wife through hooded eyes as she repeatedly entered her and drew back leaving the tip only to re-enter her again. She couldn’t help the moan that reverberated through her as she clamped down on her bottom lip. Then she felt her wife’s thumb circle her clitoris sending her to higher heights. Her legs completely encircled Adena forcing her further into her body. “You’re so beautiful,” fell from her wife’s mouth and that was all she needed to feel a detonation of liquid heat spread through her body. She climaxed calling Adena’s name and triggering a similar response in her wife.

They rode out their orgasms together. 

When finished, Adena extracted the appendage from her wife, and then removed the harness and accompanying attachment from her body. She found her way back to her wife’s side, pulling the sheet with her. She covered them both and snuggled against Kat’s side. 

They kissed once more before Adena kissed Kat’s shoulder and encouraged her to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kheyli doost-et daaram means I love you very much.


	7. 28

Kat began to whimper. Her back was killing her and she couldn't get in a comfortable enough position to sleep. Calling her tired would have been a gross understatement. She wanted to have a full-on tantrum but didn't have the energy. 

“Turn on your side,” Adena instructed. Kat complied. Adena lifted the back of her t-shirt, balled her first, and began kneading the muscles in her middle and lower back. 

The pregnant woman moaned at the relief. 

Adena worked her muscles repeatedly until she signaled she was feeling a little better. “Thanks, honey.” 

The attentive wife spooned Kat from the back. That's when she felt the babies move for the first time. Kat had long felt the movements from small flutters to outright kicks but Adena hadn't experienced any of it yet. 

When she first felt the movement, she barely registered it. Then there was a full on wave that excited her. “Dilaam you feel that...what am I saying of course you do.” 

Kat rolled on her back to give her wife more access. She smiled in response to the pure joy radiating from Adena. 

The artist, with a hand to Kat's stomach, began speaking to the babies in Farsi and English. 

As her wife talked to her oversized belly, Kat began to forget about her own discomfort. She dozed off listening to Adena telling their unborn children how she's looking forward to meeting them and all of the things they would do together.


	8. 30

Adena’s photo shoot went later than she anticipated. Two of her models were late and one had the audacity to be temperamental. She was hungry, tired, and ready to curl up with her wife. 

She placed her camera and computer bag away and quickly availed herself of her coat, shoes, and hijab. She was passing through the front room when she noticed a foot, legs, and the rest of Kat laid out on the rug. 

Adena rushed over in a panic kneeling and calling Kat’s name. “Kat, Sweetie, Kat!” She checked her breathing, “Kat.” 

She was about to dial 911 when Kat woke and grabbed her hand. 

The curly haired woman yawned. “Baby I'm fine.” She then reached out. Adena took her hand and helped her sit up straight. “I fell asleep on the floor. It was the only comfortable position I could find.” 

Adena took up residence beside her on the rug. “You scared me half to death, you know that?

Kat noticed her wife's hands were trembling and clasped them in between her own. “I'm sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”


	9. 34

“Baby, wake up.” Kat shook her wife. “My water broke.”

Adena bolted up and out of bed a little dazed. Her brain was catching up to the news. It was too early, she thought. The cesarean was scheduled for next week. 

Kat got dressed, while Adena called their car service and Kat’s obstetrician. 

 

They had everything they needed for the moment. Adena rattled through a checklist in her head with Kat’s overnight bag in her hand. 

“Babe, you might want to put on some pants before we leave.”

Adena looked down and realized she was still in her panties and tank top. She grabbed a random pair of jeans and sneakers then threw on a hoodie. 

Kat was amused as this was atypical look for Adena. 

The driver rang the doorbell, the private car service was outside. Kat handed Adena one of her more casual hijabs as her wife seemed a little overwhelmed. 

On the car ride to the hospital, Kat sent a group text to her parents, Jane, and Sutton informing them she was in labor. It was close to three in the morning so she didn’t expect a response. 

Her mother was the first to respond stating she and her father would be flying out as soon as they can get a flight. Kat wanted to text back and tell them to wait but the truth was she wanted her mother. She was nervous. Then a contraction hit that made her double over in excruciating in pain. 

Adena held on to Kat’s hand and reminded her to breathe. “We’re almost there.”

Dr. Roberts called ahead to the hospital which made admissions a smooth process. Kat was quickly set up in her room.

The doctor arrived shortly after them. 

Adena helped Kat undress and put on hospital gowns. Then she and the nurse helped Kat into the bed. After getting Kat settled, Adena was directed by the nurse to wash her hands and to put on a protective gown. 

Her contractions were coming faster and faster and they hurt like hell. Kat grimaced, trying not to scream but she couldn’t hold back any longer. “I want the drugs. Give me all of the drugs,” she yelled at the nurse. 

Dr. Roberts walked into her room informing her she needed to see how far she was dilated first. She washed and dried her hands in the basin and placed on latex gloves.

Kat looked to Adena for reassurance. “Tell me everything's going to be okay.” 

“It's going to be better than that.” Adena took Kat’s hand. “Today is the day we meet our babies. Remember we're all going to be okay.” 

Dr. Roberts lifted her gown and checked how far Kat was dilated. The first baby had already crowned. Everything was moving faster than anticipated. There was no way she would make it to the operating room for a cesarean before the first child came. These babies were ready to make their debut. “Kat it’s too late for that epidural. I’m going to need for you to breathe and to push when I tell you.” 

Kat nodded her head in understanding as she gripped the sheets and Adena’s hand and grimaced in pain.

Adena felt helpless, only able to offer words of encouragement, a hand to hold, and a rubbing of her back.

A contraction hits and Dr. Roberts instructs her to push as she rotates the baby. After twenty minutes of rolling contractions and prompts, the first child was finally ready to make an appearance. “One more good push, Kat, on 3. One, two, and three.”

She bared down and closed her eyes as tears rolled down her face. 

“You’re doing great, love.” 

Seconds later she heard the glorious sound of one of their babies crying.

“It’s a girl.” The doctor checked the baby and then offered Adena a chance to clip the umbilical cord. Adena looked unsure and the doctor assured her it was alright. Adena looked back at her wife who was clearly exhausted but encouraging. 

Adena released Kat’s hand and walked over to greet their daughter as Kat collapsed back unto the bed. She was spent but far from done. 

Adena took the scissors from the doctor and placed a cut with the doctor’s direction. The doctor handed the baby over to the nurse to be cleaned up and to begin her APGAR tests. Adena handed the scissors back to the doctor. 

The baby passed her initial tests and was then wrapped in a blanket. Kat watched the nurse hand over their little girl to Adena. Adena’s unbridled smile was infectious as Kat watched her walk to her with their baby.

The mother bent down to introduce Kat to their daughter. 

Kat gently touched her head. She had a head full of black hair slicked down. Her eyes were closed and hands balled into fists. And for a moment all of her fears were laid to rest.

The doctor noticed Kat was starting to look dazed and checked her vitals. “Kat, how are you feeling?”

“Dilaam,” Adena called.

Kat grabbed her head. “My head hurts.” It was pounding.

“Adena, Kat’s blood pressure is rising and the baby is starting to show signs of distress. We need to perform that cesarean now.”

Adena’s face fell and turned to her wife.

“Kat we're going to take you up to the OR. Your blood pressure is elevated and it will be safer for you and the baby to deliver by cesarean.”

Kat was having a hard time focusing but she could see the fear in Adena’s eyes. “Don’t worry.” 

The staff rushed to prepare Kat for transport. 

Adena bent down and kissed her wife. “I love you.”

Kat tried to give a reassuring smile but she failed. “I love you always. Stay with Asha.” Asha was the only name they settled on if they had a girl, Asha Minau to be exact.

Adena placed a hand on Kat’s cheek and didn’t want to let go.

“Adena we have to move her,” she heard the doctor say causing her to let go and move out of the way. She watched her wife as she was rolled out of the room to the elevators with haste. 

 

………………….

Adena was overwhelmed. She needed to be in two places at once but she couldn't. She handed the baby over to the nurse and followed her to the nursery as she checked her phone. She had a text from Jane asking for all the pics and saying she will be in town next week. She had a text from Kat’s parents asking for updates. There was a missed phone call from Sutton with an accompanying text message. She and Alex were downstairs in the lobby.

She texted Sutton back instructing them where they could find her. She notified the nurses station so they would be allowed back.

She started to text Kat's parents after arriving at the nursery but erased it before she finished. They were on their way. She didn't know what to say and she wasn't ready for a dozen questions for which she didn't have any answers.

Adena did the only thing she could do at the moment. She put away her phone and focused on her daughter. She stood to the side and watched the nurse finish another round of tests. When done, she picked her daughter up and paced the floors. She was perfect. Her eyes opened, looking up at her with beautiful brown eyes, and then shutting close. Adena's heart was bursting with a mix of emotions. She couldn’t hold back the tears.

………………..

Kat was rushed to OR 2 and prepped for surgery. 

Kat grabbed hold of Dr. Robert’s scrubs to get her attention.“Whatever happens to me, my baby comes first.”

“You and your baby will come through this.”

“Promise me, that you will save my baby.”

“I know you’re scared but I don’t plan on losing you or your baby.”

The anesthesiologist was beginning to put Kat under before she stopped them for a moment. “Tell Adena I know our son’s name.” 

Dr. Roberts smiled. “How do you know you’re having a son?” They explicitly told the doctor they wanted to be surprised.

Kat’s breathing was becoming more labeled and her energy was fading. She used the last of it to give the nurse a message for Adena.

Dr. Roberts motioned for the anesthesiologist to continue. “Kat when you wake up. You will be introduced to your son.”

Kat’s last thoughts were of her wife and children before falling unconscious. 

…………………..

Adena was in the nursery with the baby when Alex and Sutton arrived. 

Sutton saw Adena holding one of the babies and scanned the room for the other and didn’t see another child labeled El Amin-Edison. Adena turned and she saw tears. Sutton clutched Alex’s arm in reflex as her stomach dropped and she feared the worst. Alex remained outside of the nursery as he reminded his wife to stay calm.

Adena looked up and saw Sutton and Alex at the window. She placed baby girl El Amin- Edison in the plastic hospital bassinet, wiped away her tears, and opened the door. For the longest time, she saw Jane and Sutton as Kat’s friends. It wasn’t until recent years she’s really come to see them as hers too.

Sutton hugged Adena without hesitation.

 

…………………………... 

A nurse swiped her key card and entered the nursery with another baby in an incubator. Nurse Karen rolled the baby next to their daughter’s. “Ms. El Amin, say hello to your son.”

Adena asked Sutton to hold Asha, who was more than ready to get her baby loving time.

The mother wanted to pick up her son right away but had to wait for the nurse to remove him from the incubator and finish a round of tests. She radiated as she picked him up, smiling as she studied his face and his equally impressive amount of hair. He seemed a little pale for her liking but the nurse assured her his color was improving. Adena smiled at Sutton and turned back to the nurse. “Is my wife back in her room?”

“No. She’s still in surgery but before she went in she wanted you to know she chose his name. Arman Yashar.”

Adena was visibly confused. She knew her wife and she wouldn’t have chosen to tell her through messenger. Something wasn’t right.

Adena’s chest felt like it was tightening. She walked over to the newly assigned bassinet and placed her son inside. Sutton followed Adena’s lead and did the same with Asha. “Why is it taking so long? Why is she still in surgery?” She was growing desperate for answers.

The nurse could see Adena’s impatience and worry and suggested they step into the hallway. She and Sutton followed the nurse into the hall where Alex waited.

“It’s better if the doctor answers your questions.”

“Well, the doctor isn’t here. What aren’t you saying?”

“There were complications.” 

Her stomach dropped. “What type of complications?”

“I think it's best to wait for the doctor.”

“But she’s going to be fine, right?”

The nurse wouldn’t say anything one way or the other. 

Adena's hands begin to tremble and she starts hyperventilating. 

“Ms. El Amin are you alright?” the nurse called. 

She could hear Alex and Sutton saying something but she could only think of Kat and their children. “I can’t do this without her,” she gasped.

“Breathe slowly,” the nurse instructed.

“She’s going to come through this.” She hears Alex say. “Kat is a fighter. You know how relentless she is,” Sutton agreed. It transported Adena back to the very beginning.

You are relentless.  
You have no idea.

Adena looked through the window and saw Arman crying which seemed to snap her out of it. She slowed her breathing, forcing deep breaths, attempting to calm herself. Then she asked the nurse to let her back into the nursery and told her to come get her as soon as her wife was out of surgery.

Sutton followed Adena back into the nursery after failing to send Alex home. She knew it would probably be a long night and she wanted to be here for Kat and Adena. Alex being Alex wouldn’t go home but decided to get them coffee.

Adena checked in on their daughter who managed to sleep through the craziness and then picked up Arman to calm him. Adena began speaking Farsi to him telling him how she and Kat had met. Her tone was low and a false sense of calmness settled over her. As she went on, he began to quiet. 

Sutton picked up Asha when she woke and began to fuss. Adena held Arman in one arm and gave Asha her finger to hold onto in with the other. “Arman Yashar meet your sister Asha Minau.”

Sutton studied the babies side by side. They were darker than Adena but lighter than Kat. They were undoubtedly beautiful and sure to have Kat’s smile. She was worried about her friend but she couldn’t focus on that right now because she needed to make sure her family was okay for her. “What do their names mean?”

Adena lips curled as she gazed at her daughter who kept a mighty grip on her finger, “Asha means Fire and Minau, heaven.” Then she took in their son in her arms, “Arman means hope and Yashar...” Adena’s voice cracks as she tears up worrying about her wife. 

“Adena, Kat is one of the most stubborn, determined people I know. She’s not going anywhere.”

Adena looked at Sutton and nodded. “Yashar means one who lives.”

………

A couple of hours later the doctor found Adena to update her. The doctor explained how preeclampsia was the cause of the complications but Kat had pulled through although there was touch and go moments.

Adena sent Sutton and Alex home after they knew the babies and Kat were safe. Kat hadn’t regained consciousness yet but was transferred back to her room after post-op recovery. 

Adena had the doctor give her approval for the babies to stay in the room with Kat until they were ready for discharge.

The babies were swaddled, fed, and resting comfortably. Adena was emotionally exhausted but extremely grateful. She watched Kat closely for hours until she heard stirrings.

Kat's eyes fluttered open. Adena got up from the chair and went to her side. Would you like some water? Kat nodded her head yes; her mouth and throat were dry. 

Adena was pouring the water from the plastic pitcher as Kat remembered. She jerked up, immediately regretting it. She groaned and grabbed her stomach as she asked Adena about there son, “Arman?”

Adena walked over with a cup of water and pointed to the babies sleep off to the side. Kat placed a hand to her heart and exhaled in relief. 

Adena kissed her forehead and handed over the water. “You’re parents made it and are at the condo getting things ready. The doctor plans to discharge you in a few days precluding any complications.”

Arman began to cry and Adena picked him up and placed him in Kat’s arms. He immediately stopped crying as she talked and gently rocked him. She ran her hand over his head. His hair was starting to curl like his sister's. 

Soon after Asha began to cry and Adena picked her up and sat on the edge of Kat’s hospital bed. Asha re-settled and fell back to sleep. 

Kat didn’t want to let go of her babies but her body was recovering from trauma and Adena insisted she rests. Her wife got the twins settled back into their temporary bassinets and tended to her. 

Kat could see the toll the night had on Adena and made room in her hospital bed as best as she could. Adena was hesitant due to concerns about getting in the way of her IV and general fear of accidentally hurting her. She, however, finally gave in and got into the bed but not before rolling the twins closer. She was on her side snuggled tightly next to her wife. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Kat's eyes were growing heavy as she was still very weak. She noticed her wife’s reluctance to touch her. Kat took Adena’s hand and placed it across her chest. She needed to feel her holding her.

Adena kissed Kat once on the temple and then on her lips when she turned into the kiss. “Doost-et daaram.”

“I love you too.”

They made it. All of them. It was safe to say Adena’s heart no longer belonged to her but was shared amongst the three in the room. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	10. Epilogue

Kat’s fingers played with the curls of her daughter’s hair as they gently rocked in Jahan’s chair. Asha's eyes were open seemingly watching her as she suckled her mother’s breast. It was her favorite part of her mornings now.

Adena walked into the room carrying a freshly bathed Arman in a yellow bath towel. She laid him on the changing table to diaper him and dress him in an ‘I’m a Feminist’ onesie gifted by Jane.

Asha unlatched from Kat signaling she was done feeding for now. Kat readjusted herself and placed her breast back into her shirt before removing the next. “Switch.” 

Adena passed her Arman and took Asha in the exchange. Adena began to burp Asha, while Kat got Arman to latch on and start feeding. After a few minutes and a couple of burps, Adena placed Asha in her crib on her back. Kat watched Adena hustle out of the room and she returned her gaze to her suckling son. 

A round of shutters and clicks went off signaling Adena was back with her camera. Kat looked up at a smitten face, “Are you planning to take pictures of me and the kids every day?”

“Absolutely,” She smiled. “And when you’re a hundred percent we’re doing a full photoshoot at the studio.” She wasn’t taking anytime they had together for granted. 

“You better get dressed to go get your mom and dad from the airport.”

Adena checked the clock on the wall, their plane should be arriving in another two hours. “Okay, but one more.” Adena took another picture of Asha in her crib then turned on the mobile above her head to keep her entertained a for a little bit.

Adena was about to head to the master bathroom to shower and dress before stopping at the threshold and taking in her family. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for them and she thanked Allah every day for them and their safety.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged. Thanks!


End file.
